A Past Full OF Betrays
by Phoenix Le Grand
Summary: After crash landing on Babylonia, Mahad and Dahlia are kept hostage by a Sphere Gaurdian, Urie, who is searching for an ExGuardian who happens to also be an old friend of the Pirates.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've edited this from the original..well..most parts are edited. And beware, my fan fiction is quite long.**

Part 1

Chapter 1

The tavern was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Boredom filled Mahad's head he even started dozing off, but Lena would nudge him to keep him up. Dahlia was just staking up cards with Cheng. The day was so hot no-one could handle the heat. Cortes himself banned even going on minor flights. The heat was so burning the tavern itself felt like an oven. Flies would soon buzz around your head.  
The waitress was walking around with multiple bottles - few empty, others full- on her tray, and then soon walked up to Cortes.  
"We are losing water due to this heat, we need more," she began.

He stood before her, "It is too dangerous in this heat, we will have to wait for tomorrow."

"But-"

"Be gone, it is to hot to argue. We will figure out a way. If we run out of a couple more litres report back."

"Yes sir." She walked off.

Cortes sighed and sat back down, lifting his feet on an empty seat, and sighed once more, wiping his hand across his forehead. Mahad turned over to look for Wayan. _Where was he?  
_  
"Cortes, have you seen Wayan?" He asked.

"He's up in the lighthouse with Vector. Why?"

"Oh, just curious."

As soon as Mahad finished the sentence he grabbed his bottle to take a sip, but as soon as he put it to his mouth……_oh snap! Finished._  
Once again the waitress walked up to Cortes and had a sad appearance on her face, which caught not only Cortes's attention, but Mahad's and Dahlia's.

"What now?" Cortes asked.

"The Vector wants to see you; he says he has bad news to deliver to you." Then she nodded and walked off again. Cortes swapped glances with Mahad and Dahlia, then; "Lets go see."

The all walked through the heat, Dahlia would offer Mahad her bottle, but he refused to drink someone else's water. Once they reached the lighthouse, they saw Wayan and the Vector running in different directions. Then the Vector walked up the three and pointed to a chair and table. Cortes sat on the chair and Mahad and Dahlia sat next to each other on the table.  
He began to speak, "we are in the worst drought yet. But I can't predict if there will be a weather change."

"Our water supplies are decreasing fast, does anyone have any ideas?" Dahlia asked Cortes.

"We have no choose but to search then," Cortes answered.

Mahad laughed. All but Vector turned and looked at him, he had then run off to a computer which was beeping, but after that multiple ones began to beep.

"What's so funny?" Wayan asked standing up and walking up to him.

"It's quite obvious," Mahad said throwing his right arm in the air.

"No, it isn't," Dahlia said.

"In case you haven't noticed, but we are in a _drought_."

"He does have a point Cortes," Wayan said.

Once again he sighed. "We must try. I don't know, maybe we will find water, or maybe he is right."  
Mahad smiled, lifted his head and crossed his arms.

"Don't get too happy, Mahad. He did say _maybe we will find water_," Dahlia said.

He rested his arms on his lap.

"Wayan, alert groups 3 to 5 for emergency. Mahad, Dahlia, go search Cheng and Lena then meet back at the bay," Cortes ordered. "And Mahad when you get there, inform the waitress we are off to search for water."

"Commander, the heat is sure to send out those blasted pirates on search of water," Diwan pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure Diwan, always pointing out what's so obvious," Urie said.

"Shut your mouth child, or I will shut it myself."

"Enough you two. We have many important things to deal with," Oslo said, continuing to type on the computer, "not only is it happening to them, but to us. We're apparently losing water too, there is a leak in one of our tanks; a large one."

"Do you want me to alert the groups to search for water?" Diwan asked.

"Yes, Diwan. Go now. I must speak with Urie privately."

Urie look at Oslo confused while Diwan walked out of the room. Once again Oslo started typing on the computer. Urie stood there. Patiently waiting. _What does he want that's keeping me waiting?! _Urie took a step to leave the room. The Oslo grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away.

"I want you to go on a mission for me," Oslo said.

"What? Why?" Urie questioned.

"I want to test you."

"What do you mean by _test_ me?"

"Meaning testing you skills," he said resuming to type on the computer.

"What is it? Because if it means finding does pirates, it's going to be harder than you think. And plus I have my own life to get own with," Urie bit.

"No. I want you to attract those pirates," Oslo said pointing at the screen showing a woman. She wasn't so old but looks really young for her age. Her profile said she was 35. Her brown hair was tied back. She had brown eyes and she had a fair tan.

Oslo began again, "In our reports. It says she has had relations with the rebels, and may have had a relationship with the leader-"

"I thought Marcus was with Mila, not Hi-"

"No. Cortes. He has. Last place she was seen was on our own blocks- Babylonia."

Oslo handed the picture of the lady to Urie.

"Where do you find information like this?" Urie asked in disgust, "I mean are you like, stalking people?"

"Be off. Don't waste anytime," Oslo ordered. Urie walked off still wandering if Oslo was that, well, obsessed with finding that seijen. Going through the personal lives of people. But how did he get the information in the first place?

"I hate these extremely hot days," Hanniko said, wiping her forehead with her hand.

"You're not they only one," Shoomdai replied.

"I wonder how much fun Mahad gets for being a rebel."

"Lucky."

They sat there for a couple more minutes in the shade of a tree. Then Hanniko spotted a small figure struggling to walk.

"Shoomdai, can you see what I see?"

"No." He stood up and ran across, Hanniko following. When they reached the figure they saw it was a woman, scratches on her face and arms. She limped as she walked. Her hair was tied but it was all messed up. She also struggled to breath. She lifted her face and stared at Hanniko and Shoomdai. She smiled but then fell instantly to the ground. They both ran up to her to help her up.

"Thank-you, you are too kind," they woman said.

"We help the ones who need it," Hanniko said.

"If I may ask, where can we buy ships? I need to leave this block immediately."

"I'm not sure. But I could sneak one for you," Shoomdai said.

"What do you mean by sneak?"

"Well, I work for them. There's a garage I normally work in, when I'm actually given assignments to work in it.

"You work for them?"

Shoomdai nodded.

"Please, do not tell them I was here."

"What is you name?" Hanniko asked turning her face from Shoomdai to the lady.

"Hilary."

"Head off you two. Cheng is going to send coordinates of where water can be found," Cortes said over the radio.

"Ok, we'll see you later then," Dahlia replied.

"Yeah, we got them."

"Where off to first?"

"Cool, there's one nearby Babylonia. We can go there first."

"Mahad, remember, I know you miss your friends but we're on a mission here."

"I never said I was going to land on the block."

"Good."

"But a quick trip won't hurt."

"Mahad." Dahlia said rolling her eyes.

"Joking."

"Better be. I mean could you get any more immature?"

"I can if you want me to."

"No, thanks."

Back on Puerto Angel…..

"Cortes. All fuel tanks are full. We are ready to leave."

"Good. Let's catch up with Mahad and Dahlia."

Hanniko had just given Hilary a new set of clothes. But due the heat all she could give was pants, t-shirt and a coat to cover her skin of burns and scratches incase of sun burns. She done her much more neat this time and you could really see her face this time.

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Just a decent thank you would be enough," Hanniko said taking a sip of her bottle.

"Why do you work for the Sphere but still help me?" She asked.

"The name is Shoomdai. See, I don't really work for them, I steal _from_ them."

"Causing trouble for the Sphere, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Just like Mahad. Always wanting to cause trouble for them."

"Dahlia did complain it was like dealing with two Mahad's."

Hilary laughed.

"Oslo, this block is beautiful. Why was I never brought here?" Urie asked over the radio.

"Do not get distracted by its beauty. Find that woman. _That is _why we sent you there, okay?"

"Yes."

Urie landed upper Babylonia so he wouldn't be caught. It seemed to have more fog that any other part of the block. It was slightly warm but cold air was present. He once again went through the reports before parting to find the lady.

It took him a while for him to walk through the fog; it was quite thick. Just a little more patience then he would be there. But then a thought popped in his head. _How am I meant to find her?!_

Oslo never told him how, so he had to figure it out himself. Of course he didn't want to disappoint him. Maybe it was part of his training. _But how?_  
He found a log at sat, once again going through the reports. It did say she was a powerful seijen. Then a memory struck him. When he was younger he had no power. Nothing. But one day he woke with seijen power. He didn't know how.

He continued to read the reports, trying to get the thought of having seijen powers out of his mind. Not much was said about her. It was one of those simple reports. Then it read she was an ex-Sphere Guardian. It didn't say why she was. Urie wasn't so eager to find out. So he sent off still thinking how to capture her. Maybe citizens on the block might have seen her.

Flying the Hyperion in the heat wouldn't be so fun. Now Mahad realized why Cortes had always banned all ships from flying. They manage to cross three blocks off the list. Only one had water. Sphere had gotten to the other two. "Just a couple more to go," Mahad would say to comfort himself. Dahlia kept silent most of the trip. Must have been the lack to talk in the heat.

Mahad's hands were burning from steering the ship. The heat became more intense now. Dahlia offered to fly the rest of the trip but Mahad complained saying, "I don't think a girl can fly the all-mighty Hyperion."

"Mahad, doesn't matter if the girl or boy can fly it. You're gonna burn your hands sooner of later."

"Not really. Just place your hands on it. It's not that hot anymore. In fact it was never hot. Who said I was complaining?"

But it wasn't true. The heat was intense even the seats were heating up.

"I think would contact Cortes and see if we can go back. Its way too hot to fly," Dahlia said after sometime.

"I know," Mahad replied turning the radio so Dahlia could talk with him.

"Cortes comes in," She began.

"Yes, Dahlia?" his voice came over the other side of the radio. Mahad turned his concentration and looked out of the side of the window. _Babylonia_. Dahlia had explained the plan to Cortes and gave them the report. He agreed. He had just picked up the water and it was more than enough.

"Meet back at Puerto Angel."

"Yes si-" Dahlia's sentence cut. Mahad was obviously not paying attention to the ship.

"Mahad!" Dahlia yelled over dropping the radio. He turned around to see a S22 patroller heading straight for them at high speed.

"Dahlia! Mahad!" Cortes yelled over the radio, "What is happening?"

It was too late for Mahad to turn so the patroller hit right on the Hyperion. Sending then down towards the block. Mahad tried to grab hold of the Hyperion, but all the engines did not cooperate.  
Once they crash landed, the S22 patroller landed with an explosion. They were lucky not to have one and also lucky not to close to it. Mahad knew it was a brig in there. What king of human would purposely crash into the Hyperion? Something was going on.

"Argh, Dahlia are you okay?" Mahad asked rubbing his head and just a tint of dry blood was on his index finger. He ignored it.

"Ohh, my head." Mahad put his arm around her so she could sit up.

"Nothing serious? No bleeding?"

"Just a bump. You?"

"Not a lot; hardly."

"Really? You're bleeding?"

"It's nothing."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He said taking his arm off her and rubbed his head again to check, just a little wiped on his finger again and he wiped it on his leg. He now wished he had paid attention to flying. Dahlia picked the radio from the floor.

"Cortes come in," she repeated but all she got was static. It was unlikely since there was no storm, and possibly nothing could interfere with the radio. But then again they crashed.

"How long will it take for you to fix the Hyperion?" Dahlia asked as Mahad lifted the cockpit's lid and heading out to check the damage.

"I don't know. But do you mind helping? " Mahad asked.

"If it will get us out of the block sooner."

Mahad nodded. Then he realized where they had landed. Well, he had never been in this part of Babylonia, but it was real foggy. He turned and observed his surroundings -Dahlia doing the same- then they both stopped. There was another S22 patroller here. They stared then swapped glances at each other.

"We should hurry," Mahad whispered in Dahlia's ear.

"We should."

Urie had just heard the explosion that just happened. And it came from where he had parked his ship. So he began to run towards it forgetting about his mission. He ran as fast as he could. Once he reached the foggy area, he stopped and walked through.

"Hello, is anyone there?" He called out. All he heard was tiny objects being clashed together. So he headed straight over to the sound, which was also near his ship. "Hello! Is anyone there?!" He yelled once more. Then the sound stop and he heard slight whispering. He knew there was someone there. So he increased his pace of walking, then what began to appear in the fog was a ship. And on the ship was stood two people hurrying to pack everything up. Then he spotted the lady. She had the rebel signature on her.

"Rebels!" He yelled.

They both turned at him. Then the man walked towards him.

"We are not here to cause any trouble; we will be just on our way."

"I'm sorry. But rebels don't get away."

Then Urie stared at the man.

"I recognize you," Urie said pointing at the man, "Marcus Farrell. But it can't be he died ages ago."

"What makes you so sure of that?!" the man yelled.

"But you are obviously not," Urie said letting a mocking laugh come out of his mouth, "What be your name?" he walked around in a circle like Oslo would do when he spoke with a group of people. Having one of his arms behind his back and the other rubbing his chin.

"Why do you need to know?"

"To make sure you are not Marcus, why of course."

"Mahad…son of Marcus Farrell."

"Too much info," the lady whispered into Mahad's ear.

"You name! What be your name?!" he demanded.

"Dahlia."

"Urie is mine," then an idea came in his head. "You might have heard of a person I'm searching for."

"Why should we help you?"

"Because. Your ship is far from complete, and if you don't I will contact Oslo telling about how you two didn't help me."

"Who is this person?" Dahlia asked.

"Hilary."

"Hilary?" Mahad whispered to Dahlia. Of course they knew of her. But how did they know her?

"You do know, don't you?" He asked brushing his fingers through his red tipped hair.

Both Mahad and Dahlia nodded. They hadn't seen her in ages. Then Mahad opened his mouth; "How do you know her?"

"I don't. I'm on a mission to search for her. She is an ex-Guardian of the Sphere."

"Ex-Guardian?!" Mahad yelled, "She never told us she was part of the Sphere!" Mahad went furious. She kept secrets from them, even Cortes. Why on earth would she not tell anyone?

"Mahad calm down." Dahlia said gripping his arm.

"Listen to her. You might say something you regret."

"Enough. We will be on our way."

"Oh, no, you won't. You will help me."

"We didn't know the Sphere needed help." Mahad then said.

"Silence! You will help me. You are now my hostages."

It shocked Dahlia, she had never been kept hostage. Neither had Mahad. It was hard to believe. Mahad wished so much he had kept attention to flying.

To be continued……..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ignore the "Part" thingy. And yea, this is really long, longer than the first... Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Not knowing what happened to Mahad and Dahlia, Cortes went straight into action.

"Cheng, could you try and find the location of the Hyperion?" He asked Cheng.

"I'm on it Captain." He quickly responded and began tapping at his computer. Lena was quite worried, but then again, she is always worried when something bad has happened. Who doesn't?

"Captain, The radio isn't picking up but I was able to find their last location."

"Where are they?" Lena asked in relief as she stood beside him, trying to figure what – or where – the flashing light on the screen is.

"The coordinates show an unauthorized area of Babylonia, and since the radio isn't picking up, I guess they've crash landed."

Cortes closed his eyes in frustration, then after a brief moment he opened them again.

"Wayan, set coarse to those coordinates," Cortes ordered.

"Yes sir," Wayan nodded.

The words 'crash landed' made Lena worry even more. Cheng could tell she was.

"Everything's going to be okay Lena," he said placing his hands on her shoulders, "you'll see." Then he sat down again.

Both Mahad and Dahlia weren't in the mood, neither comfortable with the idea of being hostages. Dahlia pulled out a gun and threatened to shoot him if he didn't let them go.

"Just let us go, no one will get hurt" she said.

"Oh, I will let you go," he said bringing his arm up and grab Dahlia's gun out of her hands, "once you help me find this person."

Mahad would have drawn his boomerang but what harm would it do to a human, especially a seijen. Dahlia was about to draw her bow- she stopped; she knew he would take it away from her. And he didn't know she had another weapon. She would use it at a valuable moment.

After a moment, Urie stared his eyes hard at them, and spoke into his radio. They couldn't hear what his was saying but they guessed his was requesting for backup. Mahad just wanted to run, but then what good would that would do. He would leave Dahlia in danger, but then wouldn't Urie chase after him. Which ever, he didn't. The thought of running constantly came up in his head and he just had to do his best to ignore it.

He began to walk towards them after a brief moment of staring at them. The he stepped behind them, Mahad could have sworn he could have run at that very moment, but then he realized the Hyperion. So he stopped himself from grabbing Dahlia's hand and running off.

Dahlia on the other hand, she was losing patience. Not a thing she would usually do. But this moment made her feel different. She _was_ caught unaware. And it shocked her, giving her a sick feeling in her stomach. But she ignored it, if she didn't something could go wrong…terribly wrong.

Just then they were just pushed to the ground, and they didn't see it coming. Dahlia had fallen to her knees and Mahad had fallen on his stomach, rubbing his face across the ground, only leaving a small cut across his left cheek.

Mahad stood straight up, swirled around and was about to push him to the ground. But he saw Dahlia shake her head, so he didn't.

"And you didn't even see it coming," Urie chuckled.

Just then he pushed them once more to make they walk. But something didn't feel right. They knew he had nothing hard in his hands, but something hard like metal was bashing against their backs, which painfully hurt. Mahad guessed his was pushing them with Dahlia's gun he took.

Because of the foggy area, it was quite cool. But when they walked out of it became rapidly hot. Mahad had not known that foggy area was there, or he just couldn't remember. Just then he just realized he was walking away from the only gate way of getting out of here; the Hyperion. The more Mahad had looked back, the harder Urie pushed. And increased his chances of tripping over again. He continued walking and looked at Dahlia at the same time. She didn't seem to notice he was looking…or she purposely didn't look. He blamed himself. _It's my fault, now she…_ and then his thoughts trailed off. He then turned back to his feet and stared at the endless path.

"Commander Oslo. Urie has reported back," the man over the radio said.

"What news do has he reported?" Oslo asked.

"He tells us he has hostages-"

"Why would he need hostages?" Oslo interrupted.

"They are Rebels."

"Do we know what their names are?"

"Yes, Mahad and Dahlia."

"Good. What other news do we have?"

"He has just requested back up, and they are being sent as we speak. But still has no whereabouts of the Guardian."

"Report back when we have more news."

"Yes, Commander."

"Did you see that?" Shoomdai asked amazed at the explosion that happened several minutes ago.

"They're here. I've got to go," Hilary said grabbing the bottle Hanniko provided.

"Whose here?" Hanniko asked.

Hilary laughed, "The Sphere."

Shoomdai and Hanniko swapped glances.

"Where can I find a ship?" Hilary asked.

"Uh… I'll grab a S22 if you want me to."

"How long will it take you?"

"Not long," Shoomdai said handing Hilary a helmet and putting his on his head, "Hanniko I'll be back."

"Be careful," she said.

"You too have to stay out of trouble," he smiled.

"I hate to interrupt this lovely matter, but may we go?" Hilary asked.

Shoomdai flushed and nodded.

Hanniko watched them go. She was going to stay out of trouble, but the explosion made her curious. She wanted to know what happened. She was glad he took only one hover bike, so she could ride hers instead of walking there. She put on her helmet and sat on the bike. She slowly breathed. Then she started her way towards where the explosion.

Cortes sat alone. Everyone was in his cabin. He worried for Mahad and Dahlia's lives. They were missing for hours, and for them to be missing that long made him feel unusual. He signed. Then the computer light up beside him.

"Cortes come in, Puerto Angel to Saint Nazaire," it was Patrucci on the other end.

"What is it?"

"One of our remote blocks have sadly…" His sentence trailed off, "we have lost many innocent lives, Captain."

Cortes groaned. Then the radio transmission cut between them. He then shook his head.

After a few moments Wayan walked in, "Cortes, we're all waiting for you." And then he saw Cortes's expression, "are you okay?"

"Wayan, we've just lost another block," he said coming down towards him.

"I'm sorry Cortes," he said putting his hand on his shoulder, "at least the Sphere can't find us here."

Cortes had parked the Saint Nazaire on an abandoned block a couple of miles away from Babylonia. It gave them time to plan without being bothered by the Sphere and it was large enough for the Saint Nazaire.

"At least." Cortes nodded. Then he and Wayan walked to his cabin.

When they walked in they could see Cheng was trying to comfort Lena. Vector was typing away on his computer. Everyone else was quietly talking but when Cortes came in everyone turned attention to him.

"We have just been reported that a remote block has been lost," Cortes said and he could hear people muttering in the background, "Silence. We need a plan to save Mahad and Dahlia. Vector, any ideas?"

"Before I give any ideas away, my predictions of the weather are wrong."

"What do you mean by _wrong_?" Cortes asked.

"Ok, maybe saying it was _wrong_ wasn't a good example… But… we're in for a storm. And, in the records I have so far, they are the worst yet."

Everyone started muttering again, this time much louder.

"Silence everyone!" Cortes yelled across the room, and then he turned to Vector knowing there would be more news.

"The storm won't be present for several hours, so that would give us time to find Mahad and Dahlia."

A few people sighed. Lena, Cheng and Vector stared at Cortes.

"We better get on with it," Cortes said.

Urie had made Mahad and Dahlia sit on their knees. The sun started to go down, the sky going from a yellow to pinkish colour. Both he and Dahlia could see a trail of smoke coming towards them, but hardly paid attention to it. A few miles away, tall buildings were seen, but look small from where they were.

Urie walked back and forth restless, like he never run out of breathe. After a few moments he smiled. Three S22 patrollers came into view.

"Well finally you're here," he said then realized a Guardian walked out one of them, "Diwan… what are you doing here?"

"I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me to, Commander Oslo sent me," then she turned you Mahad, "well, if it isn't one of the brats."

Mahad frowned. _It's getting a little old, Diwan. _Mahad thought to himself.

"And he's brought a friend," she finished looking at Dahlia.

Urie rolled his eyes.

"Don't use that attitude with me," Diwan said walking towards his and poking him in the chest, "you should be glad you're part of the Sphere. Otherwise I would've gotten rid of you already."

"Oh, shut up for once will you," Urie smirked at her and walked towards Mahad and Dahlia lifting them to their feet. He once again, started pushing them.

Diwan looked towards the trail of smoke which seemed to be coming right their way. Then she noticed it was a hover bike. She frowned and turned to Mahad.

"You called someone to come help you, didn't you?" She asked Mahad.

He struggled to talk. "I di...didn...'t."

"Who did you call?!" Urie yelled grabbing his collar.

"No one!"

Urie frowned and pushed Mahad to the ground. He got back to his feet and wiped his sides. Just then three brigs walked behind then and started pushing them.

"Any whereabouts of the Guardian?" Diwan asked walking along side Urie.

"Not yet," he said.

"How do you intend in finding her?"

"I'm working on it. By the way, did you get the water?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"To know if you failed or not."

"Yes. I found the water. It's on the way to Sphere blocks as we speak."

Just then something exploded behind the two. Dahlia had drawn out her bow and shot at two of the brigs and Mahad hit the other Brig with his boomerang. They were about to run but they were struck by an electric shock and they both were falling and falling and falling…

"Wayan, alert the mosquitoes and take the main turret, we're under attack!" Cortes ordered.

"Yes sir!" Wayan said running towards the main turret, getting himself ready to start shooting at the S22's.

"Cortes anything I can do?" Lena asked.

"Keep watch, make sure no one gets aboard the Saint Nazaire and be careful!"

Lena nodded.

The Sphere wasn't giving much of a fight, and they were easily defeated. But one had already called for re-enforcements, which came faster than Cortes could ever think.

"We're almost out of ammo Cortes!" Wayan yelled.

"Keep fighting for as long as we can! Cheng, if you can upload more ammo in the turret!"

"Yes Captain."

"Cortes what in blue blazes is going on?" Vector asked walking past Cheng who almost ran into him.

"We are under attack Vector, what else?"

Vector sat at the computer and checked their whereabouts.

"No wonder"-he turned to Cortes-"we have entered a Sphere territory."

"I think I have found that out already."

"Cortes, ammo uploaded," Cheng said, saluting at him.

"Good job son, see what Lena is up to."

He nodded and walked off searching for her.

Everyone stayed silent. There were no more patrollers. The blue sky became dark after all the shots had been fired.

"Standby Wayan," Cortes said.

"Here she is Cortes," Cheng said coming in, Lena following behind.

"The Saint Nazaire is safe," Lena said.

"Good-" The right of the Saint Nazaire exploded.

"Were under attack again!" A voice called from behind.

And once again the dark blue sky turned to fire red when the fight started again. The radar showed more ships, and this time the Sphere was putting quite a fight.

"Cortes, shields are almost down!" Vector yelled.

The sides of the Saint Nazaire were red with flame as patrollers hit the sides of the shield. And then the right sound of the Saint Nazaire screeched.

Shoomdai thought the _mission_ to get the patroller for Hilary was too easy. There was no one around; it was _too_ simple. When he looked to Hilary, she had a deep frown on her face.

"Why is the Sphere after you?" he asked in interest.

"A reason you may not know."

"Why not?"

"It's private..."

"Come on, I can keep a secret."

"No! You may not know!" She snapped.

Shoomdai bit back on his lip and his questions and bashed at a button to open a garage which revealed a number of old S22 patrollers.

"Here… I'm off now," Shoomdai frowned and threw keys at her.

"What just like that, you're leaving?"

"Yes, how else?"

"I don't know how to fly this rubbish!"

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"What deal?! I asked for S22 patrollers-"

"That's it!" And he stomped away and sat on his bike. He stared back at Hilary who helplessly stood there. "Bye." Was they only thing he could say and he rode off. As he did he heard her curse and throw the keys to the ground.

**9 years ago…..**

"Is the prototype ready?" Oslo asked.

"Our scientist is still delaying on it Commander," Diwan replied.

"I want you to check up on him...make sure he isn't wasting time, he has delayed to long."

"Yes, sir."

Diwan had walked up to the lab. It was still under construction due to the last failed experiment attempt. It was crowded full of people and brigs. It smelt like something had gone off, but then it would change to a strong smell like some sort of petrol. It was quite loud at the moment and lots of people were rushing around the area. No one seemed to notice her and bumped past.

When Diwan finally approached the desk, she saw that there was no one there but it was covered in papers and blue prints. Its computers were still on and a bottle stood aside.

Then she heard someone walk behind her.

"Well, at last you came," Diwan said.

It was Tybald.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You have a long delay on your project, and it isn't the first delay you have done. What do you have to report?"

"The only reason is why I have delayed is because of this!" He pointed to the people working on his lab; some stared at him then hurried back to work. "I need to concentrate, I request more time."

"Well, Oslo won't be happy with any of this." Diwan said walking around checking his blue prints.

"He is never happy, why should it be any different…" Tybald said under his breathe. Then he shook his head. "Tell Oslo I will need a few more days."

"You are giving _me_ an order?"

"No, I'm requesting to have more time; I would just think you would inform Oslo."

"Well, that wouldn't be necessary." A voice said behind Diwan.

Tybald jumped from his seat.

"Comm…Commander Oslo," Tybald chocked, "If I knew you were coming"-he looked at Diwan-"I would've have cleaned up the place a bit more."

"I want you to test want you have so far, and that's a command."

"But Os-Commander, I have yet to test, and a whole lot of more research and testing before giving you full demonstrations."

"Be it not! I gave you time and know you have run out."

"Commander Oslo, we have a pirate ship attacking an armada of ships," Diwan whispered in his ear.

Oslo frowned then turned to Tybald.

"You should be glad I'm letting you go," Oslo said and turned the other way and walked out, Diwan trailing behind.

Tybald sighed as he watched them leave the room. Out of all the assignments he was given, Oslo hardly left him off. He should be just glad that this time he did, and get straight back to work.

**Now…..**

Mahad rolled on his back but felt something beside him. He rolled back onto his stomach and then he felt like he was laying on something worse then what was behind him. He slowly sat up. He vision was quite blurry and it was dark, he could see no lights at all turned on. As he laid his hand where he laid, he picked up the object and felt it. _A hammer._ He turned to his other side and slowly let his hand slide across the floor to feel what was lying beside him. Of course, using his common sense, it was Dahlia.

He slightly shook her, "Dahlia, wake up."

He shook her again, this time more vigorously.

"Mmm… Mahad…"

"I think you should get up now, enough sleep for you."

"Where are we?"

"Well, I remember this place now. It was an unauthorized are-"

"And let me guess, you tried to sneak in here a few times."

"Ta," Mahad smiled, "they stopped because it was ruining Babylonia's atmosphere."

"Aye," Dahlia said standing up and stretched her back. As she stood up, a door revealed. She could tell it was a door because there was light on the other side. "Mahad, come and look."

Mahad followed the sounds of her footsteps until he saw the door. They both leaned against it to listen. All they could hear was muffled speaking. They could tell it was the two Guardians and another group of Brigadiers. But there was someone else, someone sounded like they arguing and struggling. They both could hear who voice it was.

"Hanniko," Mahad said turning his head towards Dahlia. He couldn't see her, but he felt her breathing under his neck.

"What is she doing here?" Dahlia asked, whispering and sliding down the door to sit.

Mahad thought for a while. Then he remembered. The smoke trail.

"Dahlia, you remember that trail of smoke heading towards us?"

"Don't tell me that was her."

"Ok, I will not tell you," Mahad raised an eyebrow.

"We need to find a way out of here," Dahlia said pulling down on his arm to make him sit.

"How Dahlia? Got any ideas?" He almost _fell_ on her.

She let her hand trail to see her surroundings, and then she started crawling. After a few seconds her hand touched what she was looking for, "Got it."

"Got what?" Mahad asked following her voice.

"What else? A metal rod."

"Why do we need a metal rod?"

Dahlia smirked. "Stand by the door and tell me when you hear someone coming."

"O...k" Mahad leaned against and listened to the conversation.

"Oh, and when you do hear someone, stand behind me, you don't want to get hurt."

"What business do you want with us?" Cortes asked.

"Well, you are rebels. You do have water stolen _from _the Sphere."

"And why should we give it to you?"

"Once you give me the water, I'll let the Seijen go."

The Saint Nazaire was pulled by a group of rebels, who resisted not only the Sphere, but them. The saw the same view of Skyland being free, but they wanted no one else to get in the way. Their leader would let go of Lena if Cortes gave them all the water they were caring one board. The thing is Cortes couldn't just _give_ them the water. They rightfully found it, and since it was on their ship, they owned it.

He studied the bunch. They didn't look like they -or their leader- was leading a good rebellion or anything, their clothes were ragged and old, their facial hair -of the men- had to be shaved off to reveal their actual faces. Their appearances made them look less bright.

"How did you get those S22 patrollers?" Cortes asked.

"We stole them."

"So, we have killed people that work we you…" Lena said looking up at the man who held her.

"No"-he looked down on her-"Brigadiers."

"How did you get those Brigs to work on your side?" Cortes asked another question.

"We re-programmed them."

"And where did you find them?" Wayan asked.

"What is with these questions?! There is an abandoned facility on Babylonia; we steal what we need from there."

"That must have been the un-authorized zone Mahad and Dahlia crashed into," Cheng said.

"My turn to ask another question; will you give me your water for, this poor innocent girl?" He said rising a gun against Lena's neck. Cortes had never seen a gun in his hand.

Cortes thought, by their looks, the looked… well not so smart, but what could he risk if he was wrong. But they had Lena. He bit his lip…

"Let her go, and we'll give you the water," he said but he winked at Lena.

Lena smiled, _now for some fun_, she thought.

The man smiled, "so wise of you." And he pushed Lena forward towards Cortes.

"Too bad you're not so wise yourself!" Lena yelled and activated her power and sent the group flying across the room.

"Good job Lena," Cortes said patting her shoulder.

"They aren't dead, are they?" Cheng asked.

"Nah, just unconscious," Lena smiled turning the face of the man who held her.

"Wayan, help me get them off the ship," Cortes said.

"Aye, sir."

Mahad leaned against the door, he was still listening as much as he could to the conversation, but he was lost in his thoughts. He was wondering what Lena and the others were up to. But he was also wondering what Dahlia was going to do with the metal rod, he still couldn't figure it out.

"Sit up, Mahad," Dahlia said softly kicking him on his leg.

"I am, I am." He stood up.

He couldn't take it anymore! "Dahlia… what are you going to do with-" He heard footsteps coming towards the door. "Someone's coming!" He began to run behind Dahlia but he slipped and fell on his behind.

Before he could get up someone opened the door, and guessing by the height of the person, it was Diwan. Dahlia threw the rod into her face like it was a baseball bat and Diwan fell like a large sack of potatoes with a big _thud_!

"Ahh! Get her off me!"

When light came into the room and Dahlia adjusted her eyes to it she saw Mahad laying on the floor… with Diwan laying on top of him.

Dahlia helped Mahad push Diwan off him.

"Having fun, Mahad," Dahlia laughed.

"Hehehe, so funny, laugh all you want," Mahad frowned in irritation.

Dahlia helped him up. Then they heard someone coming. And they hid behind the door.

"Oh my god, Diwan you fool you let them get away! Get up you old goat!" Urie said kicking at her.

"Urgh!" She got up, and then rubbed her head.

"Go that way and find them! I'll go the other way," he said pointing in different directions.

"What about the girl?"

"She's not going anywhere." And they both ran off in other directions.

As they heard the footsteps go away in the distance Mahad and Dahlia sighed. Mahad began to walk ahead of Dahlia, but she put her hand in front of him and put her finger on her lips.

"Be careful, there could be someone else there we don't want to run into," she whispered.

Mahad nodded and stood behind her, letting her lead the way.

Dahlia stood against the wall, and peered into the corridor. _No-one. _

"Come on," she said grabbing the metal rod again and walking into the room with the door wide open.

As they walked in they saw Hanniko sitting on a chair with a roped tired around her arms.

"Mahad, Dahlia! What are you guys doing here?" She said slowly like she was struggling for breathe.

"Long story, let me get you out of this," Mahad said already pulling on the ropes. Who-ever tied them up were obviously bad at it; he easily pulled it off.

When Hanniko stood up she hugged Mahad and turned to Dahlia who was standing on the over side of the room near a table.

"Heads up, Mahad!" She threw Mahad his boomerang and his bottle.

She looked down at the table again; there was her gun, bottle and her laser bow and arrow. But across the table were two other guns.

"Were they planning to have a party of something?" Dahlia joked picking up the guns. "Mahad hold this for me," She threw Mahad her lased bow and arrow.

Mahad shoved it down his pocket.

"Hey, Hanniko, you know how to use a gun?" Dahlia asked handing her one.

"Well, I've read about them, so it won't be so hard," she held the gun in her hand and imitated using it, and then it shot a hole through the wall, "no, not at all," she admitted.

"Wow… you're worse than me," Mahad said staring towards the hole in the wall.

"I rather not use one," Hanniko said.

"You'll be fine," Dahlia comforted her, "pretend…pretend it's a toy."

"A very deadly toy," Mahad added.

"Thanks, Mahad, I feel so comfortable about using it now," Hanniko raised an eyebrow.

Dahlia took what she needed and the extra gun and made her way towards the door, "lets get out of here."

**9 years ago….**

It had been a week since Oslo had last visited Tybald at his lab, but Tybald was glad.

Just then his happiness was ruined when Diwan walked in, but looked behind her and saw another Guardian walked in with her.

"You should be happy Commander Oslo is giving you time for this, but you will be given someone to work with," Diwan said pointing at the lady behind her.

She looked almost like a teenager. Her hair was a nice brown colour and her skin looked so healthy.

"Good day to you," Tybald said at the lady. He then watched Diwan walk out.

"I know. Well, professor, for a lot of failed experiments, I think you're actually going at a good progression rate on this project. Oslo should be proud you work with him," she said.

"Eh, thank you. But he never gave me praise about my work. He only wanted new technology off me but never actually gave me enough time to finish."

"Your lab is amazing," she admired.

"Thank you… I guess we better get on with working. I don't think you've told me your name yet."

"No, I haven't. Hilary," she shook his hand.

"Well, welcome to Tybald Ye's Lab Hilary!"

"Thank you," she smiled.

-------

Reviews Please... And I'll be writing a different story for a break and get back to this after :P


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I should update more often, but anyways, here's the chapter. The next might be a little delayed again. You know, homework etc. I cut it up shorter, so meh. Enjoy.**

---

Dahlia had led the other two down the corridor in the direction Diwan went. She held the gun in her hand ready to fire, Mahad held his boomerang ready to throw and Hanniko had a worried look on her face.

At the end of the corridor it led to another two, both looking quite long.

"Mahad... You've been in here a couple times before, you know the way," Dahlia said.

"Uhh… not really."

Dahlia rolled her eyes, but walked ahead. _There's no going back after this, _she thought.

They went left; it was a random pick for Dahlia. Not knowing where the front, back and sides of this building made it harder to know where they were going.

The building was old and rusted; the floor creaked as they walked along. The corners of the walls covered in spiders' web, doors without knobs, and holes in the walls. It wasn't very pleasant to walk around here; there was a horrible stench as they went along. Hanniko could be heard coughing on it. Mahad shook his head to at least get some smell out. Dahlia didn't seem put off by the smell, but she was and was doing all she could to ignore it.

Before long Dahlia had found a door leading to a staircase; she opened it along with a loud screech. "Let's go," she said looking down the staircase as much as she could cautiously.

Mahad walked in first followed by Hanniko then Dahlia closed the door behind them.

"Do you have any idea where this leads?" Mahad asked Dahlia.

"No Mahad, I don't."

"Then how do you know it leads to an exit? What if it leads to a dead end or something?"

"And how do you know it _doesn't_?"

Mahad kept quiet; he knew now that this was a pointless topic to argue about, especially with Dahlia. He knew she was just trying to get them out of the building without hurting themselves or being ambushed by the Sphere. He let a sigh. "Let's go ahead then."

Dahlia gave a brief nod and led the way followed by Hanniko then Mahad at the rear.

---

Diwan rubbed at the bruise on her cheek; it felt as if it was on fire. She'd want revenge on Dahlia for her efforts. Though, she had to get the pain out of her mind and continue on finding them.

She swore as she lost concentration in running and fell over. But when she fell over… she felt as if she was floating.

"That's not funny," she said.

"You're right… it's hilarious; especially the look on your face," Urie's voice came from above her.

"This isn't a time for fun and games."

"They've left the building… well… are leaving the building by the staircase. I'll expect you to be on ground floor waiting to capture them."

"And where will you be?" She looked up to realize it wasn't him who was there… more like a hologram of some sort.

"I'll be chasing them down to ground level. Is that fine with you?" A small grin spread across his face, and then the hologram fuzzed.

Diwan got up to her feet. "I'll see you later then," she nodded.

---

Mahad had lost track of what the time was, where they were or how many steps they've walked down. Either this building was really big or Mahad had just lost concentration. Which ever, he wished just to leave the building.

Just then, Dahlia's voice broke off his thoughts.

"Hey, look at this," Dahlia pointed at a down and ran towards it, "main control room". She looked at the other two. Their faces were tired and their eyelids were just dropping over their eyes.

"Let's check it out, eh?" Hanniko said.

Dahlia turned the doorknob, and the door made a screech noise as it opened and dust spread everywhere.

"Ew." Mahad said.

Dahlia walked in and searched for a light switch and eventually found one and turned it on.

There was a new wave of lights, revealing one of the oldest rooms in the building; maybe the dirtiest one too. The dust; the spiders' web; the dirt…_everything…everywhere._

"Come on, get in. Close the door behind you." Dahlia said.

"What a dump," Mahad commented closing the door and locking it.

"Let's see if the computers still work," Dahlia began fiddle with the computers. Her eyes opened wide as it all turned on.

"And to think they actually turned off all the power here," Hanniko smiled.

As Dahlia was typing around to find any kind of information on how to get around the building, Mahad began poking around the place.

He walked up a platform and looked at the ground. There were a few scratches, dust and other untitled bits of dirt. We walked over towards the rail which faced the computer. "Found anything yet, Dahlia?"

"No, nothing."

---

Hilary struggled with the ship. She'd been trying to fix it for a few hours, and she knew, the longer she stayed here, she'd soon get caught.

Ever since Shoomdai decided to leave her she had already been able to check all the ships in the garage… and all not in good condition. It'd been awhile since she last fiddled with a ship… in fact, she couldn't recall the last time she did. She groaned. _No ships working; no escape from this place._

She walked out of the garage and realized the sun had already gone done. She looked at her surroundings; the building was old and tall; the ground was nothing but dirt and tress leaning down. The place was old and hadn't been used in a while… obviously.

She walked back into the garage sitting in the cockpit of the nearest ship to her. She played with the console. _This pointless piece of crap._ She thought for a while… her seijen powers, she might be able to power the ship with it.

She placed her palm flat onto the console and transferred all her energy she had through her palms. Her hands light up into a blistering blue and shot through her fingers into the ship. She closed her eyes and frowned in concentration. And then… the whirring of the ship began and the console had turned on.

"Maybe you're not so pointless after all," she said getting herself comfortable in the seat.

She was just about to leave when she heard a down open and someone's footsteps. She slid against the wall of the ship to try and get a better look.

It was a Sphere guardian… and Hilary recognized her… it was Diwan.

She groaned once again. _God, what a day._

---

"Cortes…?" Cheng's soft little voice spoke up.

"Yes?" Cortes said quickly turning back to face him then back to flying the ship.

"Just how are we going to find Mahad and Dahlia? Lena said she had a feeling… a _bad_ one."

"Whatever danger they're in, we will save them. Don't worry Cheng, and tell Lena not to worry, too."

Cheng was about to open his mouth when Wayan cut him off.

"Approaching the block captain… strange, they haven't fought back or anything."

Cortes thought for a moment. "Don't worry about that… for now. Begin landing procedure."

"Yes, captain."

---

Urie walked down the steps in a slow manner. He'd past about 3 levels and still hadn't caught up with his 'hostages'. He looked past the doors as went along… and then saw one door; one door that wasn't like the others. It'd been opened. What pulled his attention to the door was that at the end of the door it was lined with dust, and door-knob had a hand mark on it; _someone had gone through._ He smirked as he opened the door.

---

Dahlia and the others turned straight around as they heard the door screech. And there standing at the door-way was Urie with a wide smirk on his face.

---

**9 years ago….**

Hilary wiped the sweat off her face. She'd been working all day on the prototype that apparently Tybald had delayed. Of course Tybald had been helping too, but more in the scientific stuff, rather than building on it like Hilary.

Tybald had explained to her that the prototype they're building is like a life-like seijen robot. The robot is to look as human as possible but to have twice the power of the average seijen, but no more power than Oslo. Of course this is experimental; Tybald had suggested that it was dangerous to give a robot such power. It could lead to malfunction and give off a massive explosion; it may not even work; even giving it seijen powers was a dangerous procedure. But Tybald couldn't argue against Oslo, not against his own Commander. So the only thing Tybald could do was obey his Commander's orders.

---

**Now….**

Hilary's arms began to glow bright blue as she activated her seijen powers, ready to attack Diwan. Diwan just seemed to stand in front of a door which led to a long staircase. She stood there in silence. As if waiting. But waiting for _what?_

Bright blue coiled her long scarred arms. An energy ball began to grow in her palms, getting bigger and bigger as seconds went by. She stepped out of the ship to confront Diwan.

---

Diwan heard a humming noise coming at her. She turned around to see what it was… well… who it was.

"Hilary?" Diwan said surprised but her face remained emotionless.

"Diwan, it's been long," Hilary said, with her arms behind her back.

"After those years of betrayal, Commander Oslo forgives you. He wants you back in the Guardian academy, maybe even finish off your training."

"I know that cripple to well, why would he want me back?"

"Because you have great power."

"But somehow with un-finished training, yeah Diwan, he _really _wants me back," Hilary said with a sarcastic expression to go along with her sentence.

"You could complete your training and have even greater power."

"I don't care about 'greater power', Diwan. I'm not corrupted like Oslo; I'm not obsessed with power."

"Don't you dare say anything like that about our Commander."

"I believe I just did," Hilary's eyebrow raised and she brought forth her arms and threw the growing seijen ball at Diwan. Diwan flew across the room and grunted as she hit the wall.

"You'll pay for that," Diwan threatened as she got up, throwing her own seijen ball at Hilary.

Hilary grabbed the Diwan's seijen ball in her palms and seemed to have crushed it in her hands and re-form a new bigger one. She threw it at Diwan, only to miss her and resulting the seijen ball to explode into the wall.

The girls frowned at each other before striking once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so slow with updating, sorry! xD Anyways, enjoy… WITH CHEESE.**

---

A gasp escaped Dahlia's mouth as Urie raised his arms towards her, then sending a huge energy ball at her. Dahlia was able to dodge by rolling to her side then getting back to her feet. She aimed her gun back at Urie and shot towards his shoulder. Urie clasped the shot in his hand and made it disappear in his palm.

"That's impossible! There's no light!" Dahlia yelled. At the corner of her eye she could see Hanniko at least trying to aim for Urie and Mahad jumping between them both and getting ready to throw his boomerang at the seijen.

"I don't need light! I'm as powerful as Oslo!" Urie yelled back. He brought his left hand upward and released another energy ball at Dahlia. She was caught unaware and flew to the back of the room.

"You'll pay for that!" Mahad threatened and threw his boomerang at Urie.

Urie used his seijen and threw Mahad's boomerang aside.

"With what? A toy!" Urie smirked.

At this point, Mahad now realized he was defenseless.

He looked to the side from where Dahlia was before to see if there was a weapon. _None_. He turned to look at Hanniko who was half-successfully using the gun. She was able to pull the trigger though she couldn't aim properly. And even if she did aim good enough to hit Urie, he'd always use his seijen powers in return.

Mahad took the gun from Hanniko's hand and began to aim at Urie. But the Guardian stood there, with one eyebrow raised.

"If you think you can take me down with a gun, think again," the Guardian said.

Mahad, ignoring him, pulled the trigger. He was on good aim… but yet again. He was using a _gun_. After he shot at Urie, pins and needles went through his hands and he dropped the gun to the floor.

---

"Wayan, I want you to stay and guard the Saint Nazaire and look after Cheng and Lena," Cortes said.

"And you go out by yourself?" Wayan whispered.

"No," Lena cut in, "I'm coming with you."

"It's too dangerous. That is a Sphere block, Lena. You could be recognized and captured."

"I won't be; I assure you. I'm not going to change my mind, Cortes. This is my brother we're talking about." She crossed her arms.

Cortes sighed. "_Fine_."

Lena un-crossed her arms and smiled. "Let's get going then!" She said jumping in front of Cortes and descended the bridge.

Cortes waved at Wayan and Cheng and followed after Lena.

He scanned the area. It was empty, probably because it was night. It was much cooler than it was during the day, but what was left was a warm breeze. The moon was full and it lit up Babylonia. The grass was green as green could get and further away was a lining of houses and in the opposite direction was a building, old and big. It looked deserted.

Cortes scanned the back of Babylonia, further back than the building 'till he was met with trees and rocks, all weirdly shaped and with un-natural stance. He also noticed on the corner of his eye was Lena _staring _at him, he could tell she was waiting for an answer for where they were going to begin.

"The coordinates say the last location of the Hyperion was further back of Babylonia. We'll start there; we can also get Wayan to bring aboard the Hyperion if they aren't there."

"And if they aren't, what's next?"

"We'll start off with that building, there might be something there."

"You know, if it were day time I could've been able to sense their presence."

"Well it isn't day time," Cortes snapped, but then sighed, "let's stop wasting the time we have now and get going."

---

Hilary wearily got up to her feet. She turned to see Diwan at her side, most likely – and hopefully – unconscious. She'd really taken a beating because of the lack of sun light. Then she turned towards the ship she'd activated. _I need to get going…_now.

She jumped into the ship, giving one last glance towards Diwan's unconscious body and smiling at her efforts.

She remembered Diwan when she was young, when she worked with the Sphere. She was a changed person, she hated the Sphere for who they are and the heartbreak they caused for families whose child had a gift, but the families had always thought … _since you have these powers; you carry a curse, something you can never lose, and something you will live with for the rest of your life. You are the Sphere now_.

But when she was working with the Sphere, they weren't as strong. The Rebels were much stronger… but then, they'd collapsed after the disappearance of their leader and his family. And they were given a new leader, but he wasn't as strong back then. After she left the Sphere she believed that she could defeat them with her own rebellion… _what a stupid dream that was_. She sighed. She'd made mistakes in her life; some that cost her friends, others cost her family. Yet, she could never wins someone's trust and keep it. She would do something to betray them, either in the past and not tell them or something she was planning to do. It'd always be one of those, and it made her feel guilty.

She looked down at the controls of the ship and began to leave. She was ready to get away from another mistake.

----

**9 years ago…**

Tybald began the last finishing touches of the prototype. It'd taken longer to build than he thought, even with the help of his new assistant, Hilary. One thing he could see in her was that she wasn't as passionate to work with the Sphere; she only is because she needs to support herself. She'd talk to Tybald about doing greater things in her life. Tybald knew she could accomplish some, but others seemed out of reach for her.

"There, done," Tybald said into nothing, Hilary had gone on a break and he was left by himself in the lab.

"Maybe Oslo will be much happier now," Hilary walked from around the corner.

Tybald jumped, he hadn't been expecting her back so soon. "Yeah, but you know, _Oslo_," Tybald smiled.

"Um, Tybald, I want to talk to you about something," Hilary said slowly.

"You can talk to me about anything, go on."

"I was thinking about…," she paused.

"_About?_"

She sighed, "… about leaving the Sphere."

Tybald smiled. "You were going to one day."

"Yeah, what about you…?"

"Oh, I'll be fine."

"And the Sphere and Oslo?"

"It's probably best not to tell them," Tybald raised an eyebrow.

Hilary smiled; Tybald always seemed to cheer her up. And she kind of looked up to him, he wasn't afraid to 'mess' with the Sphere.

----

**Now… **

The Captain and Lena remained silent for the trip to find the Hyperion and its passengers. Lena seemed curious – and most likely Cortes, too – to what happened during the transmission. And by the sound of Dahlia's voice, it was probably Mahad's fault. But the Saint Nazaire couldn't pick up the current location; they could pick up the last location. Before the transmission was cut off, even though they were in the air; one thing they knew they had crashed so they'd predicted somewhere near that area… only on ground.

"Cortes, how do you think they crashed…?" Lena asked breaking the silence.

"That's what we're here to find out, Lena," the captain answered.

Lena didn't know were to bring the conversation now, he'd answered her question straight out. All she could do was now think about Mahad, and then, remember life before the Sphere ruined it. She was _home_; where the only memories of her mother remained. She breathed in the night air. It felt good to breath in the air; she'd missed the summer breeze of Babylonia. She wanted to return home with her mother and her brother; going back to the normal simple life they had before. Lena had an idea; she looked up at Cortes and saw he was busily walking ahead making sure he knew where they were going.

"Cortes…?" Lena said trying to get his attention.

"Yes," Cortes slightly jumped because it'd been so quite before.

"Once we find Mahad and Dahlia… would it be ok if we could… visit my house before I go? You know, to get some precious that belonged to my mother."

"Lena it's too dangerous for you to go visit your house, it's dangerous enough that you're walking around here right now."

"Please Cortes, its not everyday I get to visit my home."

"No Lena, it's too dangerous; I'm not risking it."

"Corte-"

"No!" Cortes snapped, "When I say 'no', I mean, _no_. Don't start acting like Mahad."

Lena began to feel angry; she now knew how Mahad felt when Cortes yelled at him. She saw a small pebble ahead and kicked it forward; and she kicked it _hard_. She heard a small 'clank' noise as it hit something, right now Lena really didn't care what it was.

Cortes then put a hand on her shoulder; she shook her shoulder and looked up at Cortes. He was staring forward.

He was staring at the Hyperion.

"… Mahad?!" Lena ran towards it.

While Lena sneaked into the Hyperion, Cortes looked around. Further away from the Hyperion was a crashed S-22, the Hyperion had taken quite a lot of damage; it was obvious the radio or engine wasn't working or Mahad could've contacted them.

"Cortes, they aren't here," Lena said popping her head out of the Hyperion's hatch.

Cortes sighed. He'd wasted time walking here and the night was getting darker.

"Lena, we'll contact others, they can pick up the Hyperion and we'll continue searching for Mahad and Dahlia," Cortes said.

----

As the lonely S-22 flew in the night sky, Hilary was thinking of her destination. She remembered one place; her home. The block was nameless and it didn't belong to the Sphere nor the Rebels. It was deserted and destroyed. They block had no purpose, her _home_ had no purpose. She couldn't believe of what people thought of her home. Her memory's of life before the Sphere was there.

The block was her destination.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope I didn't take too long to ****update. Note that my Hilary character is almost same age as Cortes. I had to karate chop this chapter in half because it had so much :S Enjoy. :)**

**---- **

**26 years ago…**

Hilary skipped down the street happily towards her house. It was her 10th birthday and her mother told her she had a gift for her, they were poor and not always her mother was able to provide gifts to her and her sister, it was hard enough being able just to get food on the table.

When Hilary had reached towards her house she saw had been open, and it looked like it was forced open because the doorknob looked like it was going to break off, and she heard yelling and crying inside. She walked in to see the first room was a mess, and looking towards the kitchen, it too looked the same.

Hilary jumped as she heard a thump and the crying and yelling had stopped. And then she heard a male voice.

"Oh, the Commander isn't going to be happy about this," and then man sighed.

The word 'commander' made her realize that the Sphere was here. She began to breathe deeply. Her mother had always told her about the Sphere and she believed they were bad people. The block Hilary lived on had few seijens, and the majority of them were young children.

Hilary heard a voice behind her and turned around.

"Oh, my gosh. What have you done to this place, Hilary?" It was her sister.

Hilary ran towards her sister and put her hand on her mouth.

"Shush," she whispered very quietly, "I think the Sphere's here, we have to go hide."

"Stop playing around, where's mum?" Her sister didn't believe her.

"It's true, we _have_ to go."

"Hilary, stop it!"

"Why don't you believe me?!" She began to cry, she wanted to go but her sister was preventing from doing so.

Her sister pushed to her to the floor and walked towards the back of the house. Hilary stayed seated on the floor for no more than a spilt second. Her mother always told her not to use her seijen, but now, she had to.

"I don't care if you believe me or not, we are going," Hilary said raising her arm towards the back of her sister and pulling her towards the front door.

"What are you doing?! Put me down, stop! Mum says you can't use your powers!" Her sister struggled.

Hilary reached her sister out the door but still had her off the ground- someone grabbed her on the shoulder and she lost concentration of her sister, who fell to the ground.

"So, _you_'re the seijen," it was the man. He was young and his hair was a slight blonde to orange colour, his eyes were dark green and his face was menacing. "You'll be coming with me now."

Hilary was able to get herself free of the man's grasp and ran to the door. _Slam! _The door closed. Hilary began to breath fast, she was scared. She was by herself now. And there was no light.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"Look kid, there's no point in fighting back, ok? There's no light so neither one of us can use our powers."

"But I don't need powers," a voice said behind the man and a _clank _was heard and the man's hand slipped off Hilary's shoulder. The lights came back on to reveal Hilary's mother and a fry pan in her hand. She was leaning forward more than normal and she looked weak.

"Are you okay, Mum?" Hilary asked.

"I'm just a little hurt, where's your sister?"

"She's outside."

Her Mum threw the pan to the floor, grabbed Hilary's hand and ran outside where her sister was laying on the ground. Her Mum ran to the side of her to pick her up, and she froze.

There was a moment of silence until Hilary broke it; "What's wrong?"

"There's someone else here…"

"What do you mean?"

"Your sister…," her Mum paused, "she's dead."

----

**Now... **

Mahad stared, wipe eyes open. His mouth stretching down his face. His arms straight by his side. His hands twitching and almost sweating.

He'd _shot _the Guardian. But it wasn't the reason why his was surprised.

The Guardian clutched his chest where he'd been hit but no pain showed across his face. His eye colour had changed, too. He was _not _bleeding. His skin didn't turn pale or any colour skin would turn to if the person was injured badly. No expression of injury… _at all_.

Mahad and Hanniko stared in confusion.

The Guardian clutched his chest even harder now.

A groan of pain left Urie's mouth. And then he opened his mouth; "I've never felt pain before."

He collapsed to the floor, but still not bleeding. But something else escaped between the space of his fingers; _spark_. While the seijen lay motionless on the floor Hanniko and Mahad went back to Dahlia's aid.

"Dahlia, you okay?" Hanniko asked slightly shaking her.

She opened her mouth but no words came out. She breathed in as if gathering energy and then tried to speak again, "… my ankle, I think I twisted it…"

Mahad turned his head towards Urie who was still lying on the floor. "We should get out of here before that freak wakes up, I'll help you up."

Mahad put his arm around Dahlia's shoulder and helped her sit up first, once she was able to see clear enough and stop her head from throbbing, he and Hanniko helped her to her feet. They adjusted once more before they left the room, leaving behind the seijen.

----

Diwan rubbed her face. It hurt even more now. When she looked outside she saw it was dark night, the only source of light was the moon. She swore under her breath because she left herself… well, she'd be taken out so she couldn't technically blame it on herself. She swore once again because Mahad, Dahlia and Hanniko had probably escaped, too. Oslo wouldn't be too happy about that.

Her face burned and she felt as if her energy had drained, and she was becoming a bit edgy because of that. She sat on a nearby box, but she realized it was really a crate close up. She sat there, massaging her cheek. She sighed at her current failures. She stood up and walked towards the only door leading towards the building, opened it and wondered; _where is Urie?_ She didn't bother going up to look for him, she'd trust that he'd wake her up or something. So whilst she waited, she sat back down. She really needed her rest.

----

After sitting there for a long amount of unknown time Diwan was able to start walking around the room. It began to get cold and the winds were picking up fast. She decided to stop waiting the search throughout the building.

The first two doors up the stairs were locked and the third had its door was down and she could see neither nothing nor someone. But when she reached the fourth door it was wide open. Her eyes darted from side to side, it was dark but there seemed to be some kind of blue light source in the centre of the room. She walked towards it, and kneeled down. She rolled her eyes. She pulled out her radio, "Get me Oslo, _now_," she ordered.

She waited a while for a respond.

"What is it Diwan?" Oslo asked furiously.

"It's Urie. He's down."

Diwan could hear Oslo making some noise of frustration.

"What about Mahad?" He continued.

"I think he's escaped commander and the other two as well."

"Diwan, I'm running out of patience with you. We'll have a team come pick up Urie and take him to the lab, and you better get back here, too."

"Yes, Command-" Oslo cut her off. She thought nothing of it and slipped her radio in her pocket. She picked up the motionless body and brought it outside. Waiting to have it picked up so she could leave the block.

----


	6. Chapter 6

--

A/N: Gah, I suck writing some characters. Enjooyy. :)

--

Mahad had decided to go to his house, he couldn't head back to the Hyperion because at the moment it was useless and it wasn't much of a defensive point; he could be spotted and attacked. He figured his house because the Sphere would've been stupid to _not_ look there, if the Sphere was actually searching for them.

Hanniko had to leave and give them her goodbyes, realizing the time and how much trouble she was going to get in.

When they reached the house Dahlia sat on a chair rubbing her ankle and drinking whatever water was left in her bottle and Mahad was searching for a radio.

"I know I have a radio somewhere around here!" He said, shuffling through the belongings of the house.

Dahlia turned around and looked at him, said nothing and turned back around. She got up and limped towards the fire-place where a photograph stood on the mantel. In the photograph there was a picture of Mahad and Lena when they were much younger, and Mila too. They looked happy as if their life was almost perfect. She was about to put it back but Mahad took the picture out of her hand and looked at it. He began to soften when he looked at his mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just want-" Dahlia began.

"No, its okay," Mahad paused, "I just miss her so much." He stared at the picture for a while and then put it back up, but his eyes didn't seem to leave it.

Dahlia cleared her throat trying to get Mahad's attention. She was about to say something but Mahad interrupted her again.

"Do you need some more water? I still have some," he said.

"No, I'm fine," she limped back to the chair she was sitting on before, "have you found that radio yet?"

He shook his head and began looking for it again.

"Do you want me to help you?" Dahlia asked.

"Eh, yeah. If you really want to," Mahad's voice sounded muffled.

Dahlia got up and her eyes traveled the room. At the far side of the room there was a desk and under the desk was a medium sized box. She walk towards it and opened it. She rolled her eyes, "Mahad, found it."

Mahad strode towards her and picked the box off the floor. He placed the box on the empty desk and took the radio out. He began plugging in wires and then unplugging them here and there. After a while of complex plugging, Mahad sighed in satisfaction. "We're live," he said smiling and raising his eyebrows. "… now, if I can just pick up anything…" He frowned in concentration but everything he could think of didn't work. Dahlia pushed him aside and pressed a button.

"Ever tried turning on the radio in the first place?" Dahlia smirked.

Mahad turned at her but quickly turned back to the radio. They were picking up something.

Mahad picked up the mouth piece; he paused for a second because he didn't know what to say. He thought for a moment before bringing the mouth piece towards his mouth and spoke clearly, "Hello, this is Mahad. I need help. Over."

There was a slight pause then…

"Mahad!" It was Lena's voice.

Dahlia grabbed the radio from Mahad's hand and spoke into it, "Lena, is Cortes there?"

There was another pause.

"This is Cortes, come in."

"Cortes, its Dahlia. Where are you?"

"Was about to ask you the same question. We're at an old building on Babylonia, where are you?"

Dahlia hesitated; Mahad and she just came from there. "You need to leave there immediately; I'll explain when you come. We're at Lena and Mahad's place. Lena should know the way."

"Okay, we'll be there soon. Don't go anywhere. Over."

"We aren't planning to," Mahad said in the background. Cortes must've heard because there was a slight 'pfft' on the other end.

Both ends of the radio cut off and Dahlia let herself fall on the nearest chair. But it really was more of an old couch; it was blue and uncomfortable, but good enough. She was tired and willing enough to fall into a small sleep, but decided against it. She closed her eyes and only tried to relax. She heard Mahad's footsteps leave the room and paid no attention to it. She sat there alone in almost darkness. Pain then shot up from her injured ankle and she winced at it and resumed massaging it.

--

After a while, Dahlia had _almost_ fallen asleep. Cortes and Lena hadn't arrived yet and Mahad still wasn't present in the same room. To try and prevent herself from sleeping she got up to look for Mahad. Their house was small but it was good enough for three people. She walk past a door and looked in, he wasn't there. She walked past of portrait of Lena and Mahad. She walked past another room and found Mahad sitting on the end of a bed.

She opened the door wider and it creaked. Mahad jumped and looked up.

"Dahlia, I didn't see you standing there…" Mahad hesitated.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you of what you were doing, but I got bored and didn't want to sleep…" She paused. "So what were you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," he leaned back on his bed.

"Hmm…" Dahlia began small talk. "So, this is your room, eh?"

"Yeah," Mahad replied rubbing the back of his head.

Dahlia looked around the room, there wasn't much, neither was there a chair for her to sit on. She decided that Mahad wouldn't mind if she sat at the end of the bed next to him. Then she remembered something…

"Mahad, when we left the building… the guardian, what happened to him?" She asked.

Mahad began to fidget with his fingers. He easily said, "I shot him."

"Is that all?"

"No, Dahlia. He didn't… for a second he didn't look like he'd been shot, but then… he collapsed."

Dahlia thought for a moment. "After attacking me, I couldn't feel my legs, but that only probably was because I twisted my ankle."

"That's not all. He didn't bleed; instead, there was like… spark or something!"

Dahlia thought she missed heard him, "wait, what did you just said, spark?"

Mahad nodded. Dahlia sat there thinking, but then her ankle pained again and it interrupted her thoughts.

Mahad slip off his bed, "wait here," he said, and left the room. He then came back with a roll of bandage in his hand. "I'm not much of a 'first aid' person, but… I know you need this." He showed her the bandage and kneeled at her injured ankle. He removed her boot and then wrapped it around her ankle. "There," he smiled, getting up and sitting next to her.

"Thanks Mahad," Dahlia shot him a side glance.

They were left with an awkward silence. _I wonder where Lena and Cortes is…_Mahad thought.

Mahad's thought was answered when there was a knock on the door. He quickly slid off the bed and ran towards it. When he reached the door, he heard Dahlia behind him; he took a quick glance back at her. She was standing there, waiting for Mahad to open the door, one boot-less foot. He turned and opened it, the door revealing a both tired Lena and Cortes.

"Take long to get here?" Mahad smiled as Lena threw her arms around him.

"What's the news?" Cortes asked, entering the house watchfully.

"Don't mean to be in a rush or anything, but could we explain on the way back to the Saint Nazaire," Mahad said.

--

Dahlia and Mahad explained what had happened, from crash landing to seijen freak. By the end, Lena had a hand over her mouth, and the Vector had a raised eyebrow in interest.

"I think I know what you're talking about," he said.

"You know who he is?" Mahad asked.

"No," The Vector paused, "I know _what_ he is."

--

Hilary walked into a room. A thousand thoughts flooded in her mind, a million emotions passed through her body; her home. She walked around; it'd been years since she was last here. "A long, long time," she said to herself. Everything was the same since she left it, a _mess_.

She found a chair on the floor and picked it up. She sat on it and sighed. Her life had been taken away from her by the Sphere. All she loved was gone, and she wanted it back. _Too late_… She began to sob.

"Damn them!" She got up from her chair and punched the nearest wall. It hurt but she didn't care. Ignoring the state of the room, she began throwing things around. Her throws full of rage, anger, hate… hate for the Sphere. She found a glass and threw it towards the wall, the shattered glass spilling everywhere. Her cries got heavier and she fell to the floor. Her tears wetting whatever was around her face. She didn't know what life was left for her. She began to think. She got up from her position and walked into her mother's room, it was somehow neat. She opened a drawer and pulled out a gun.

She sat on the bed. Tears leaking down her face. Heavy breathes escaping her mouth. She held the gun under her chin and the safety clicked off…

--

The rebels arrived safely back at Puerto Angel, everyone heading for a nice sleep, except for Mahad and Cortes. Mahad wanted to talk about something with him.

"Mmm… Cortes, I need to tell you something…" Mahad began.

"Aye, what is it Mahad?"

"I don't know where to begin, but…" He thought about how he should say his next sentence, "You remember… Hilary?"

Cortes' eyes opened wide, it'd been ages since he last saw her, even so, hear her name. "Yes, what about her?"

"Did she ever tell you about… before we found her?"

Cortes turned towards his and raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going with this, Mahad?"

Mahad sighed. "… She used to… she used to work for the Sphere…"

Cortes looked at Mahad, as if first not believing him, but he knew Mahad wouldn't lie about something like this.

He looked down towards his feet, then back at Mahad. "Get some sleep Mahad," was all he said before leaving Mahad.

--

A/N: I suck baaddd. D:


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for not updating as often. If you don't know by now, I'm lazy. Oh, and this chapter is all in the past, just different parts of the past. Let me know of any mistakes or how I went.

--

_**26 years ago….**_

"W-what do you mean she's dead?" Hilary panicked.

"She's _dead_! What do you think I mean?!" Her mother snapped. Hilary took a step back, her mother sighed. "… She's dead…" She said again. Her daughter's face was tilted back and her mother buried her face in her daughter's shoulder. She was clutching tight to the breath-less body, she wanted her to come back. She breathed out, and got to her feet, the life-less body in her arms. "We have to go…" She went inside and then came back out – without Hilary's sister.

"We have to tell someone. _Someone_ still has to be here," her mother said.

--

They walked to the nearest shop. It was an antique shop, full of old chairs, tables and other collectables. There was an old woman and young man inside.

"Oh, is everything okay, dear?" The old woman said when Hilary's mother stormed into the shop.

"We all have to leave this block _now_," Hilary's mum said.

"What… why…?" asked the young man.

"There's a Sphere agent going around. Tell everyone and get of here!" Hilary's mum ran outside but was stopped in her trails. She's walked into a young woman, fair red hair, green bulging eyes, and a plain t-shirt and jeans. She's never seen her before. "You must leave at once," Hilary's mum began once again, "there's a Sphere agent going around"- she turned to Hilary –"go tell everyone you see, Hilary."

"I know there's a Sphere agent…" the young woman said and grabbed Hilary's mum by the neck. Hilary began to panic; the woman was trying to kill her mother!

"What are you doing…? S-stop it!" Hilary began kicking and punching the red-headed woman but all the woman did was hit her hard in the stomach and she fell face first to the ground, hitting her jaw too. Hilary began coughing dryly, and the taste of blood was in her mouth.

_Stop it…_

At just the age of ten, Hilary's life now ended. All because of her, her family was dead.

She watched her mother fall to the ground, blood dripping down her neck from her mouth… _so much blood_… Hilary threw up to the side. She was then picked up by the red-headed woman; her hand was covered with her mother's blood. She clutched Hilary hard on the shoulder.

"Usually we don't have to kill anyone, but…" She smiled wickedly at Hilary. Hilary couldn't say no more, her mouth hurt badly. All she could was frown at the woman.

--

The Sphere Guardian had taken Hilary to her patroller.

"Argh, idiots," said a deep voice. It was the man who had 'raided' Hilary's home. He had a round bruise on his face. When he saw Hilary, he smiled. He grabbed her by her collar and pulled her close to his face. "You were going to lose anyways." He laughed in her face, then he let go of her, spat blood onto the ground and walked into the patroller.

"Don't blame them for your own ignorance," the woman laughed.

"Would you stay out of this, I got knocked out by some crazy women with a fry pan!"

"My case proven," the woman pushed Hilary after the man got in.

--

_**9 years ago…**_

Hilary began shuffling with Tybald's paper work, right now it was all she could do. She wasn't allowed to be present at the demonstration of the new project her and Tybald worked on. She spun around in circles on Tybald's swivel chair. She sighed, _bored_.

Hilary jumped when Tybald walked in. No, he stormed in. He was angry.

"What happened?" Hilary asked as she jumped out of the chair when Tybald gestured her to.

"What do you think happened? We still have lots of work to do," he said.

Diwan then walked in. "Commander Oslo isn't happy with the project, Tybald-"

"You think I haven't noticed yet, Diwan?" He stood up. "Leave at once so I can make it better for him." He sat back down.

Diwan raised an eyebrow at him, and then looked at Hilary. She then turned her back and walked away.

Tybald frowned; he and Hilary had worked hard. What more does Oslo want?

"Back to work, Hilary, we have to work much harder now," he sighed. Hilary nodded and walked out leaving Tybald to work out new plans.

--

_**25 years ago…**_

_It's my eleventh birthday… wow… it's been one year and I'm still alive. I've survived so much. The Sphere… are such idiots. I would get in so much trouble if I said that to someone. But, I've matured quickly, and I know better. I just… wish… I wish I didn't have these stupid seijen powers. It's not a gift to have them. Like they say, it's more of a curse. If it weren't for this I'd be with my family. Bastards!_

Hilary put her pen down and she closed her book and sighed. She was late for class. She stood out of her seat and fixed her uniform before running out the door. She hated the crowds in the corridor; she was going to be even later.

--

Back in her room Hilary began to observe a small model she made. It was made of wood and really simple, it had only taken her two weeks to make it. She had to make sure that no limbs would fall off. When she was ready she closed her curtain. She knew she could get the model to stand up; all she had to do was concentrate. It wasn't allowed to study using seijen powers without sunlight, apparently as 'tradition' went, it was forbidden. Hilary then heard a scratching noise, when she opened her eyes the arm was sliding across her desk. Concentrating even harder, it began to stand up. She started smiling, it was working.

"HILARY?!" A voice interrupted her. In her doorway was one of her teachers standing there, looking at her. The model 'collapsed' down to the desk, as if it lost it's will to stand up. "Late for duty… what have you been up to there?"

Hilary gulped. _Oh, shit, I'm in trouble._

--

_**9 years ago…**_

Hilary began studying the artificial body, what was wrong with it? For now, she couldn't answer that question. Maybe Oslo expected more. _Bastard_.

"Afraid to say, but this is boring…" Hilary said to Tybald.

"Go take a walk then, you need a break," he didn't seem to care, it was probably him who needed the break but she didn't argue.

Outside the sun was setting, it left a line of pink and orange on the horizon. It was peaceful and calm.

Well, peaceful and calm until an S-22 landed on the block. It seemed to be in a rush because it didn't land as 'gracefully'. Then two Guardians ran towards Tybald's lab. It didn't take long for them to get there. Then they came out again, yelling was heard on the inside and then another three people came out. Two of them were Guardians and the other was a young boy. He was bleeding dangerously.

Hilary wanted to know what was going on so she ran into the lab. When she arrived she could see Tybald clearing up a table and laying it with a cloth.

"What's going on Tybald?" Hilary asked.

"A young boy is dying. He may be the answer to all our problems," Tybald said.

First Hilary didn't understand, and then she found out what he had meant. "You're going use him as our droid, aren't you?"

"If that's you think I'll turn him into, then yes. He's dying anyway; this is the only way we can save him."

"Tybald, this isn't the answer!"

"Are we just going to leave the boy to die then? Is that what you want?"

"I don't want him to die, but I don't want him to be experimented on either."

"I'm going to try and keep him alive, either you help me or stay out of my way."

With that the boy was brought onto the table and put into deep sleep while Tybald operated. Hilary walked out of the room and into Tybald's main study. She picked up the radio which was on the floor under the desk.

"Communications, connect me to Diwan," Hilary said.

After a few seconds of wait…

"What is it?" Diwan responded.

"It was your idea, wasn't it?"

"I see you found out."

"You weren't just going to hide it from me."

"It wasn't my idea-"

"Then who's was it?"

"Oslo's, I just ran along with it."

"And to you, this seems to be the right thing?"

"To me, I don't really care."

"Maybe you do care, and you only say that to make yourself look like a heart-less person."

"Possibly, but I'm saying I don't care."

"You're taking the kid's life! He should have a choice."

"He does have a choice. Either he goes along with the plans we have for him or he chooses to die."

"That isn't a fair choice."

"Nevertheless, it's a choice."

Hilary ended the line. She thought about what Diwan had just said… After Tybald would be finished with the boy, he would be part of the Sphere. You'd be as good as dead.

Hilary walked back into the operation room.

"I see you came to help me," Tybald said as she walked in.

"No, I came to help the boy," she said.

"Good enough…" Tybald said. He paused what he was doing and looked at Hilary… _what is she doing?_

He then panicked when she stopped in front of the life-support machine. It was the only thing keeping the boy alive. Hilary placed her hand on the plug.

"What are you doing?!" Tybald yelled.

"I'm saving the kid!"

"You're going to kill him!"

"You're better off dead than with the Sphere!" And she pulled the plug out.

Soon enough chaos erupted in the operating room. Hilary than felt a slight pain in her right arm, when she looked at it… she gasped. All the skin on her arm had come off, and then further pain came. She began to panic, but slowly she was losing energy to stand. She then got punched hard square in the stomach. The last thing she saw were people gathering around the boy… then she turned to Tybald… disappointment covered his face. Then she collapsed.


End file.
